genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Pangender
Pangender (and/or Omnigender) is a non-binary gender experience which refers to a wide multiplicity of genders that can (or not) tend to the infinite (meaning that this experience can go beyond the current knowledge of genders). This experience can be either simultaneously or over time. Being pangender does not require that one knows everything about all the established genders nowadays; being pangender goes beyond the known genders. Pangender can express gender fluidity or not; for example, a pangender person can manifest a genderflux, flowing from pangender to agender. Panflux is a gender identity consisting of pangender + genderflux. Pangender = binary genders (100% female and 100% male) + known genders + unknown genders. The greek prefix “pan” refers to “everything” or “all”, therefore, pangender could mean “all genders”, however the genders of pangender people are limited to their own life experience. Pangenders only identify with genders of their own culture. Pangenders DO NOT try to identify with ethnic genders outside their own culture (and ALL of them by the way), because that’s impossible (one would have to spend their life in ALL cultures). Attempting to identify with ethnic genders outside one’s culture is colonialist/appropriative; people who do that and call themselves pangender should NOT be considered as an example of pangender. This applies to ALL non-binary identities: one cannot identify with gender(s) outside their own culture. Pangender pride flags The proposed pangender pride flags are based on the agender pride flag. The colors are very bright so that they represent the multiplicity of genders (because the white light, in the electromagnetic spectrum, is a combination of all colors). The yellow color represents all the genders that are not related to female and male; the light red color represents the transition to the genders which are related to female and male; the light violet-pink color represents the combination of female and male; the white color represents the blend of all these genders. These flags were proposed by Pangendering. Pangender FAQ Question: Isn’t pangender the same as pansexual? Answer: No, it’s not. Pansexuality is a sexual orientation, which means, the group of genders to which a person can become sexually attracted, if at all. Pansexuality is the potential to experience sexual attraction to someone of any gender. Pangender is a gender identity, which means, a person’s internal mental experience of themself and their relationship to other identities. Gender is about yourself, while sexual orientation is about the other people. —- Q: I’ve read on sites that pangender is “someone who identifies as neither male or female, but instead a third gender.” A: This definition is wrong. It was probably written by someone who has never experienced the pangender identity nor the third gender identity and is assuming that pangender = third gender. You can’t compare pangender and third gender, saying that they are the same, because they are not. Third gender individuals have a gender identity and/or gender expression that is not defined with reference to the gender binary (makes no reference to female/male or feminine/masculine). Pangender is a gender experience which refers to a wide multiplicity of genders that can (or not) tend to the infinite (meaning that this experience can go beyond the current knowledge of genders). This experience can be either simultaneously or over time. The greek prefix “pan” refers to “everything” or “all”, therefore, pangender could mean “all genders”. Therefore, pangender refers to MULTIPLE genders, INCLUDING binary genders AND many other genders (known and unknown); while third gender refers to a gender that is outside the binary genders. —- Q: Is it okay if I come up with new terms for pangender people? So that the term I created substitutes pangender. What if I start calling pangender people by the new name I made up? Because I don’t like pangender. A: That’s totally NOT okay. If you are not yourself a pangender person and you are imposing your new label on pangender people, you are acting like transphobic people. It’s only okay when a person identifies theirself with a term that they think it’s appropriate. Labeling other people’s gender is a form of discrimination called Identity Policing. —- Q: Pangender is not okay, because it’s racist!!!! A: A gender identity cannot be racist; it’s individual people who can be racist. Just like there might be, for example, agender people who are racist. —- Q: Pangender is not okay, because it can be used by people in colonialist / appropriating ways, if they attempt to claim identities that are not from their own culture (for example, the two-spirit umbrella without belonging to the two-spirit cultures). A: It’s true that individuals who ARE colonialists or racists can use pangender in these ways. People like this should NOT be considered as good examples of pangender. So, that doesn’t mean that it’s correct for people to erase the pangender identity from people who are pangender. Pangender is still an identity and it’s NOT limited to colonialist / racist individuals. —- Q: Pangender has the "pan" prefix, which refers to "everything" or "all", therefore pangender automatically means people who attempt to identify with ethnic genders outside their culture. A: No. That's incorrect. If you are not pangender yourself, don't try to dictate what our gender is and what it's not. Only pangender people can say what their gender is. Pansexual also has the "pan" prefix, but it doesn't mean "people who are sexually attracted to everything, including objects and animals". Bissexual has the "bi" prefix, but it doesn't mean "people who are sexually attracted to exclusively 2 genders". Skoliossexual has the "skolio" prefix, but it doesn't mean "people who are sexually attracted to people with scoliosis". See where I am getting to? The same thing applies to pangender. Just because it has the "pan" prefix, it doesn't mean we are appropriating genders outside our culture. We are not. That's just the name of our gender identity. Please, respect pangender identity and don't erase us, it's transphobic. If someone says that their gender is called agoragender (example), you simply accept it, you don't question it and you don't say "your gender can't be called like that" or "your gender doesn't exist". —- Q: You can't identify as all genders & somehow exclude ethnic genders from this. that would be erasing those genders and saying "i identify as ALL genders" A: Pangenders are not erasing ethnic genders, they just don't identify as them. We identify with all or multiple genders THAT ARE FROM OUR OWN CULTURE. Please, people, stop being transphobic and erasing our identity. It doesn't really matter how much you keep on trying to erase us, we still exist, we won't disappear just because you don't like our identity. We are not doing any harm, we are just trying to exist just like the other nonbinary people. External links * Pangendering * Espectrometria Não-Binária * Wiki Identidades * Pangender - Nonbinary.org Category:Transgender Concepts Category:Beyond the Binary Category:Nonbinary